deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Z Special Unit
The Z Special Unit was a branch-off of the British SOE (Special Operations Executive) spy network that operated in the Pacific Theater of WWII, as opposed to the SOE's main operations in Europe. The men of Z Special Unit adopted many of the weapons of their Japanese foes, most notably the Arisaka bolt-action rifle, but they did bring in Allied weaponry like the Sten submachine gun. The Z Special Unit set up Operation Scorpion, a planned raid on a New Guinea base controlled by the Japanese, and this set the stage for future missions like Operation Jaywick and Operation Rimau. Operation Jaywick was a minor success, concluding with the loss of seven Japanese ships, but Operation Rimau was a disaster that left many Z Special Unit members dead and others captured and later executed. Battle vs. Long Range Desert Group (by El Alamein) LRDG: ' '''Z Special Unit: ' The surf pounds against the rocks and the high tide sweeps up against the sand on the beach. The moon casts an ominous shadow over the quiet battlefield. Smoky craters hiss their rage at the sky and weak tank obstacles sag in their positions on the wet sand. Crunching footsteps announce the arrival of the Z Special Unit. They scout the area around them and hike forward, hoping to scale up the cliffs. Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, the LRDG is watching down for intruders. Seeing the dark shapes of the Z Special Unit commandos as a threat, the sniper with the SMLE aims at the dark figures and fires, missing by a hair. Down below, the Z Special Unit commandos crouch in surprise, but recover, quickly spot their opponents, and get battle-ready. Three of the commandos keeps pushing up the beach while two of them fan out, keep on the move, and return fire with Arisaka rifles. The LRDG sniper is hit in the shoulder and jerks upward in pain, only to be shot in the head by the other commando. The LRDG men above ready their grenades and lob them as a group down the cliff. One of the commandos dives out of the way into a crater but the other man throws one of the grenades back. It bounces halfway off of the cliff wall, rolls back down at him, and rests in place just in time for the massive explosion. The commando in the crater is still visible from above, and is shot to pieces by the LRDG high up on the cliffs. By this point the Z Special Unit commandos have scaled the cliff walls and charge at the LRDG members, guns ablaze. The Sten cuts down several LRDG soldiers, killing 2 of them. A third is wounded in the arm. The Z Special Unit leader throws a Mills Bomb at the LRDG as they scramble for cover. They dive behind a low wall and avoid the brunt of the blast. They fire back with the heavy Thompson SMG, and kill one of the advancing Z Special Unit soldiers with a spray across the belly. He falls and squeezes the trigger, firing off shots in the air as he dies. The Z Special Unit leader takes out his S&W revolver and fires through the wooden boards into the stomach of the Thomspon-weilding LRDG troop. He doubles over and falls behind the wall, groaning. Blood pools out from his wound and he lays choking in the stuff. The LRDG leader, with his Webley revolver, stands up, aims briefly, and kills the Z Special Unit second-in-command with a headshot. His neck snaps backward and he falls like a rock. Meanwhile, the LRDG soldier has died of blood loss. The LRDG keeps firing as he runs away and the Z Special Unit keeps chase, conserving rounds. Suddenly, the LRDG comes to the peak of the cliff at an outpost - he can run no further. Raising his hands in surrender, he allows the Z Special Unit to confiscate his revolver. Then, he turns, puts a knee into the man's groin, punches him in the chin, and grabs his wrist just in time. The revolver fires into the air, but the LRDG clamps a hand around the Z Special Unit's mouth and walks him to the edge of the cliff before throwing him off of it. The LRDG soldier peeks over the edge of the cliff to make sure his opponent is slain. He puts a round from the enemy's revolver into the corpse to be sure, then heads back to the main officer's building to report the attack. Expert's Opinion The LRDG had superior long-ranged weapons (where they excelled) and were better suited to a regular firefight than their specialist foes, which carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Filipino Guerrilla (WWII) (by Filbox101) 'Z Special Unit: ' (ZSU) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (FG) Time: 0530 UTC Location: Pacific Region "South-East Asia", Destroyed Village while villagers corpses lying on the ground. Temperature: 38 Degree Celsius '''Prologue: Z Special Unit had arrive on the seen for reconnaissance.... #1: Hey Mate?!, could you look at that?...( While speaking silently ) #2: Yeah Bud,.. I see it!? Bloody Hell, they just thorn this village apart look at these corpses....( While speaking silently ) Commander: Alright Lads!... Spread out and search the area find what you can that can be useful and we need to gather such Intel about this carnage. Filipno Guerrillas (WWII) Walking by in group on the other side of the village... Commancer: (Mga walang hiya!? pati pa naman mga inosenteng tao pinarusahan pa nila, Kayong 3 magmasid at magbantay kayu sa bawat sulok...yung na tira maghanda kayu?!) ''- Damn them!?, even the inosents have to suffer?, the 3 of you heads out to guard and scout in every corner..the others be ready?!. members: ''(Opo Sir!) ''- Yes Sir!'' 'Z Special Unit: ' 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' '''Battle Commence: At the center part of the village two members of the resistance had enchounter 1st FG scout and a ZSU member, they had spotted one another due to a potitial threat both draw the rifles (Asakira Type 99 Rifle vs Enfield Rifle) The FG fire the first shot but misses, while the ZSU rifle being more accurate and easy to handle fired a shot on the chest of the FG and went down . Z Special Unit: ' (x7) '''Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x6) Both groups heard the rifles gunshots and went to the scene upon regrouping the 1st ZCU as he was retreating he was spotted - shot & killed instantly by 2x at the back and fell flat down by the 2nd FG scout using his Rifle while hiding on a pile of jars . 'Z Special Unit: ' (x6) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x6) Now both groups had seen one another and starter a burst of muzzle blast from each sides showing a classics semi-urban battle gun battle ( Asakira Type 99 rifle x Sten Mk.2 x Thompson MG x Enfield Rifle ) ''blasting there way repeatedly in the long-run one FG is killed by a ( type 99 rifle) while two of the ZSU was killed also (machine-gun) (rifle). '''Z Special Unit: ' (x4) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x5) ZSU Commander ordered a withraw and reatread, seeing his group being over powered especially by the FG's Thopmson S-machine Gun. FG Commander decided to finish them and order an advance,..While in reatreat a ZSU member throws a Mill Bomb to the FG area and explode most of FG able to shelter them selves while one FG is Killed . In retaliation the FG able to kill the ZSU grenade user by a gunner . 'Z Special Unit: ' (x3) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x4) While the ZSU is in full retreat one member decides to stay behind to set an ambush by hiding himself upon the bushes, as the 2nd FG scout decides to rejoin to his group upon returning without noticing he passes to the bush were a ZSU is hiding. With a suprise attack the ZSU able to knockdown and shot the 2nd FG Scout by a Sten MK . Little did the ZSU know he was seen and was shot in the chest and head by the FG Commander's Colt Pistol '' . '''Z Special Unit: ' (x3) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x4) Later on it would had been another gun fight each hinding to their own trenches and walls...and the remaining ZSU is planing to headed to the old wooden house for a more suitable cover. FG member throws a PineApple Granade to the ZSU and able to inflict damage upon to the remaining ZSU group killing 1 member . After the clear of smoke and dust the FG was shot to the fore head by a Smith & Weason Revolver by the ZSU Commander seeing he survive the blast. 'Z Special Unit: ' (x1) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' (x2) As FG commander continue to chase the woulded ZSU Commander which he was headed to the old house Main door, attemting to open the door knob...A gun shot was penetrated behind the door and the ZSU Commander was hit and fell down. As the door opened it was the 3rd FG Scout with a Thompson Sun-Machine Gun,..As the ZSU commander was still alive in a critical condition, FG commander walking closly to his body..rather than to take a dying prisoner FG commander take his Pistol and shot the ZSU commander to the head for a mercy kill.. . 'Z Special Unit: '( All member were KIA ) 'Filipino Guerrillas (WWII): ' ( two members survive the battle ) '''Epilogue: FG Commander's order his remaining man to call for reinforcement as other guerrillas have arrive soon the scene an then he ordered to pick up all the weapons and corpses of his team and headed back to the mountains. 'Deadliest Warrior Winner : '' '''Filipino Guerrillas (WWII) Expert's Opinion: TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:World War Warriors